


Forever, but Not Always

by Cam00V (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of dark harry but like yeah no, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Forking is just as good as smut, I mean you got to fork sometimes you just can't always fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Shameless Smut, The fluff over takes the smut though, Violence, just kind of reasons okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cam00V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was just your average kid with a normal life. All until that accident 8 years ago. He changed schools made new friends. A lot has changed. He transfers back to his old school but not a soul knows it is him. New name and hair, kind of have to do with it. Along the way he meets his old best friend, Liam Payne. While becoming friends with the crazed Niall Horan, out of control Harry, and wanna be psychiatrist Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, but Not Always

That was him. Little did he know it was him. How could he, it’s been many years. He looked very different it was hard to tell. He wasn’t some scrawny small boy running through the grass any more. He was tall along with broad, and very intimidating. On the other hand he has also changed too, different name, and hair. Still, no one knew him like he once did, and there was no way that his knowledge of him would match up with him now. Ever since that accident eight years ago nothing has been the same for either of them.

They both walk through the walls barely noticing each other. Why would they? He’s the one your parents warned you about, “Stay away from him. He’s nothing but trouble.” To be exact, but back when he knew him, he was the kid your parents would love to have as their son. He was sweet and caring, wouldn’t hurt a fly in a moments notice. That was back then but now everyone tends to ignore his presence. “He's the one who beat that kid up the other day,” and, “Oh, yeah that dude. He just sleeps around,” they’ll whisper to the person next to them, even when he’s standing right in front of them, they continue to ruthlessly talk about him. He was the unknown boy. No one likes the new boy unless you play a sport, and well he didn’t. Sports have never been his greatest achievement. When he tried to play he’d end up with a broken finger or something else damaged. It never turned out well. That’s why he stuck with him. He didn’t care if he was popular, or that he couldn’t play sports. All they cared about was each other.

No one seems to notice honestly anything that happens in this school unless someone got badly hurt. So when he walks straight into him, they truly don’t notice, and they really don’t care. He stares at him with his sharp caramel eyes while he mumbles, “Oh….um, sorry.” He heads straight back to class.  He stares at him with confusion littered in his mind. He’s never seen him around him before, he guesses he must be new here. Which is true in a way, but he has gone here before. He walks to his class thinking about that boy he ran into.

Lunch time approaches as the loud bell rings. Here, if he remembers correctly, they have an outdoor seating area. He left before high school, so he never got to experience the high school itself. He makes him way to the outdoor seating area. Loud chaos sounds from behind the big black wooden doors. It’s incoherent, but it sounds angry and determined. Slowly pushing the door open he stands in shock not expecting to see what he saw. There he is again standing tall and territorial. His fist colliding with some small meeker kid. Seeing enough he backs out slowly not caring if the door slam shut or that lunch isn’t over yet. Practically running to his locker, he grabs his stuff and then slowly makes his way to psychology.  

//

The teacher, Mr. Kruger happily greets the class as they walk in. There he sits in the front seat, not a sound coming out of his mouth. He sits in the back where no one would see him. The less he is seen, to a lesser degree the rumors hurt. Mr. Kruger was always upbeat and fun. That’s all you hear about him, and how you should take his psychology class when get to high school, even when you’re just eight, that’s the biggest deal in the whole world. Everyone pestering each other if they are going to take it or not. The answer is always yes, of course.

“Hello, class! So, yes I know, it is the first day of the school year. However, we are still going to dive right in because this project gives you guys a chance to get to know someone in this class. Personally, I think this is a great way to start of the year. Plus, you won’t have barely any homework for a month or two depending on how long we go with this,” Mr. Kruger says as he shuts the door, and walks over to his podium lean against it. The whole class groans in annoyance at this given project.

“Oh, come on. Give me a break. This is going to be a fun project, and you get to choose your partners, but chose wisely this is sixty percent of your grade. Before you run off, and find your partners here is what the project is going to be,” Mr. Kruger passes out packets to the whole class, and begins to read, “The first project in this class is going to be to observe how another acts, how their body language responds to others, and much more. You are going to learn what is natural behavior, and what isn’t. Now, for today when you choose your partners, and perhaps you got someone you don’t know or possibly you do, but maybe you don’t in this way. I want you to write a hypothesis on how you think your partner shall act whether it be good or bad write it down. You are also required to keep a log with you when you are doing the project to constantly record how their actions. Now, the most important thing to do with this is to have fun. Go find your partners now,”  He finishes, and the whole class scrambles to their feet to find their best friend to do the project with.

Sitting there quietly is the two of them. They don’t see each other or notice each other until the Mr. K calls out, “Zayn, Liam looks like you're stuck together on this project.” They both groan in a quiet frustration while writing down what they think each other is going to be like. There hypothesis completely vary. He thinks Liam is going to be quite aggressive when agitated but calm, and quiet when left alone. He thinks Zayn is going to be subtle, and collective most of the time with very seldom anger. Little did they know that they were actually writing about themselves.

Zain… Liam thinks to his self. He hasn’t heard that name in ages. There is something familiar about that name, but it hasn’t just rung the bell yet. He ponders on that thought for a few moments, and then suddenly remembers. Zain, his best friends from years ago. He hasn’t talk to him in ages. Maybe it could be him, but if it is what happened to his dark locks of hair. It couldn’t be him. He realizes that he was lost in thought, that now this Zayn is approaching him.

Zayn notices he isn’t coming to where he was sitting, so hesitantly he walks over to him. “Hi. I’m Zayn, with a y,” He says with a polite but shaky smile. He gives a nod of his head with a simple but quick, “Liam”  Any ounce of hope Liam had now are crushed, it wasn’t his Zain, but it was Zayn with a y.

“So, when would you be available to do this project?”

“Any time that you are free. I have no plans…” Liam says not daring to look up or anywhere really. His eyes are glued to his fingers watching the way they move.

He watches him play with his fingers before continuing, “Would tonight work for you then? It’s okay if it doesn’t, but I’d like to get a head start on it.”

“Yeah, that would work. Where would you like to meet?”

“Would my house possibly work?” He gives a quick nod, “Four o’clock?” He gives another nod to follow. Zayn gives him a small nod back along with a smile.

“Your number… I mean we should swap numbers or something, so you can tell me where you live,” Liam says shyly and very timid, still refusing to look up.

“Oh, um yeah…,” Zayn manages to stutter out. He steadily write’s his number down and hands to over to Liam, “There you go.”

“I’ll text to when I’m on my way,” Zayn agree silently and heads back to his desk when the bell rings.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but there is much more to come. I don't know what to think. I might suck. I have no idea. Tell me what you think, yeah? Btw all the chapter names are coming from one song c: If you can tell me what the song is your my favorite person ever.


End file.
